Royalty in Arms
by Yurii Savinov
Summary: Formerly Czar's Daughter and the Blader. Summary Inside, KaiOC minor TalaOC, M for some mature content and language. EDITED AND FINALLY UPDATED! W00T!
1. Rendezvous

**Summary:** When the Russian Czar's daughter runs away and is rescued by a blader who too is a runaway, things start to unfold- trust, friendship, and romance. Two bladers, both from very different backgrounds, both fighting for their right to be in love. Take a trip back to the days when the Abbey was young and the Czar ruled Russia.

* * *

Her name was Anya Nickolai, the daughter of the Russian Czar. She was Princess Anya, a 16-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes who was always anxious for a taste of the world beyond the palace walls. Little did she know that the first time she ventured out would change her life forever. 

It was late at night as Anya noiselessly slipped outside into the freezing night air. She hit the grass running, undetected by the guards outside. Easy. Since her father had always wanted a son, she had been trained like a soldier in the place of the male heir he didn't have. Now free to roam the nighttime streets of her father's country, she made her way down the first few blocks just walking in silence. Her breath formed small clouds in front of her, but she kept walking, taking in her surroundings. Footsteps, heavier than her own followed her as she passed by a dreary place with high walls topped with barbed wire. She didn't see the figure close by. Anya briskly picked up speed as did the footsteps. Suddenly, she was yanked into an alley and slammed against a wall.

"Where do you think you're going so late?" Said a slurred, drunken male voice.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, slugging the man in the face.

"Feisty one, eh?" The man said before slamming her against the wall again.

Before he could do anything, someone strong rammed him off of her with amazing force.

"Damn you, Boris!"

She looked to her side to see a figure not much taller than her fighting off the drunk until he retreated. The person that had saved her slowly approached.

Anya closed her eyes, unsure of what to expect. To her surprise, someone stroked her cheek with a gentle but hardened hand.

"Are you alright?"

Anya opened her eyes. The voice was deep and masculine, that of a young man's, probably about her age. She couldn't see his features in the dark, but an outline showed a young man with a thin, muscular build and messy hair.

"Yes..." She muttered timidly.

"You shouldn't be here. Balkov Abbey isn't safe."

Before he could say anything else, someone shouted.

"Get out of here."

Without another word, the teen ran off. Anya ducked behind some crates as two men ran after her rescuer and tackled him to the ground, she saw him struggle fiercely before he was struck over the head, rendering him unconscious.

_Balkov Abbey...

* * *

_

Anya waited impatiently for the next day to arrive. She knew that her father would be going out that day and for the rest of the week, giving her the chance to try and save the boy that she wanted to return the favor to. Stuffing a large number of Russian roubles into her pocket along with her blade, the teen set off down the block, going in the direction of where she had met the boy.

**What are you doing. Mistress? **Her phoenix asked.

_Hush, be quiet for now Dryxaria._

It didn't take long for her to reach the place, but she needed more information. Turning to a homeless man nearby, she walked up to him.

"Excuse me."

The man looked at her and his eyes widened. He bowed deeply.

"Please don't. I just want to know which building is the Balkov Abbey."

The man looked up.

"There your highness."

"Thank you."

Anya took off again in the direction of the Abbey and came up to the doors.

"Boris, sir, someone wishes to see you."

"Bring them in." A moment passed, and Boris was by far surprised to see the Czar's daughter enter the room.

"Can I help you your highness?"

She looked at him with intent blue eyes.

"I'm looking for a boy."

"There are many here, can you identify him?"

Anya pondered a second.

"The one that escaped last night."

Boris paused a moment, then he seemed to know who she was talking about.

"Go get him." He ordered the guard. He obeyed and returned a moment later with another guard, both dragging in a boy by his arms. When they got to the spot, they threw him down onto the ground. He managed to get up from flat on the ground to on his hands and knees. Anya tried not to wince when she looked over him. He was dressed in a black boys' tank top, dark blue cargoes and a long white scarf. However, the back of his shirt, legs and arms had been torn to shreds, and under the tears were hundreds of bleeding whip marks. He had two-toned hair, slate blue in the front and navy in the back. He kept his face shadowed by his drooping bangs.

"What do you want with this boy?" Boris asked.

"What do you ask for his freedom?"

Boris raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What do you ask for his freedom?" She repeated and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but he is property of the Abbey."

Anya put on an amused look and withdrew severalthousand roubles from her pocket and placed them on the desk.

"Are you sure? Because I'm willing to pay you handsomely for his freedom."

Boris eyed the roubles greedily.

"80,000 деньг is my final offer." She said smirking as she placed the rest of her money out.

Boris looked at the boy, then at Anya.

"You have a deal."

Anya turned to the boy, who was still on the floor. She knelt by his side and draped one of his arms around her shoulders, then managed to haul him to his feet. He was heavy, but Anya was strong. It was slow going, and the boy lost consciousness after a few blocks. Anya had carried him the rest of the way on her back, which had been no easy task, but she somehow managed to get him back to her room in the palace, which was practically deserted. Locking her door behind her, Anya walked over to her bed and gently laid the boy down on his stomach and set to tending his wounds. His face remained shadowed by his bangs.

He woke up some time later with an almost inaudible groan, sitting up only to fall back again.

"You're finally awake."

He suddenly moved his arm up to cover his face.

"Don't look at me..."

Anya studied him with curiosity.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see your face."

He seemed to relax a bit. Anya sat down on the bed beside him and gently moved his arm away. On his face were 4 blue sharkfin marks. She still couldn't see his eyes. Timidly, she reached out a hand. When he didn't stop her, she brushed his bangs away to reveal the most beautiful starling crimson eyes she had ever seen. Gazing into his eyes, she saw painful suffering. Taking her eyes off his, she studied his face. It was one you could easily call handsome. His face was cold, set in an emotionless expression, betraying nothing. His eyes were slightly narrowed in a fierce gaze, and his mouth was set in a straight, rigid line. Something was clenched tightly in his fist.

"What is your name?"

"Kai..."

She smiled. It was a good, strong name and suited him.

Anya directed her gaze to his fist.

"What's that?"

Kai opened his fist to reveal a black and cobalt blade. In the middle was...

"You have a bit beast?"

Kai managed a smirk.

"Dranzer. My phoenix."

Anya dug into her pocket and pulled out her silver and blue blade.

"This is Dryxaria, my phoenix." Kai took her blade and examined it for a moment, then he handed it back to her.

"Why did you help me?"

"I was just returning the favor."

Kai's eyes flickered once, but Anya couldn't read what it was.

The doorknob jiggled, alerting both. Anya leapt to her feet while Kai forced himself to sit up. "Princess?"

Anya sighed in relief. It was only the maid.

"What?"

"Won't you let me in to tidy up?"

"It's fine in here. Thanks anyway."

"As you wish, Miss."

The maid's footsteps faded away.

"You're the Princess?"

Anya turned back to Kai, who was trying to stand.

"I, um..." She started to blush, but was saved from embarrassment when Kai's legs gave out from under him. Anya leapt forward, catching the weakened blader. His weight dragged her down a bit, but she remained upright.

"I guess I forgot to mention that my father is the Czar." She muttered sheepishly.

Kai said nothing as she laid him down on the bed again.

"You should rest, you're still injured."

Kai again said nothing. Anya sat down on the bed beside him and absentmindedly started to stroke the hair away from his face, which still had a few scratches on it. He eased a bit when she started to sing.

_Dancing Bears,_

_Painted Wings,_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away,_

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

She stopped singing when Kai had fallen asleep.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ She thought smiling.

Getting tired herself, Anya walked over to the couch and fell asleep almost the second she hit the cushions.


	2. Exchange of Services

**Dryxaria's Attacks:**

Aerial Fire Emission (Offense, Fire/Air)

Torrid Wildfire (Offense, Fire)

Armageddon Barrage (Heavy Offense, Fire)  
(**Heavy Offense: Powerful offensive attack that hurts both her opponent and herself**)

Volcanic Barrier (Defense, Fire)

Eternal Phoenix Torch (Final Attack, Fire)

* * *

Kai woke up again the next morning, and the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in Balkov Abbey anymore. Turning his head to one side, he saw the girl that had rescued him sleeping on the couch. He studied her from where he was laying. She had long, dark brown hair that was slightly falling in her eyes, but most of her face was hidden by the arm she was using as a pillow. She stirred a moment, then opened her eyes. They were a brilliant icy blue color, almost as enticing as his own. 

"Good morning." She muttered, still half-asleep.

Kai said nothing, making her laugh.

"You don't talk much, huh?"

"Hn."

Anya sat upright and smiled. Kai eyed her skeptically. She was about his age, 16 or 17 years. While he was looking at her, she got up and brushed her hair back. As soon as she was done, she pulled a first aid kit out of her drawer.

"I don't need help." He muttered stubbornly.

"Kai, you have some pretty nasty cuts on your back."

"They'll heal. They usually do."

Usually?

"Well, this will keep them from getting infected. Lay down."

Kai sighed in defeat and removed his shredded tank top giving Anya a glimpse of his bare upper body before lying down on the bed.

Anya sat down beside him on the bed and started to tend to his wounds again, a bit surprised to see that he didn't wince at all. For a while, it was silent, awkwardly so.

"What do they do to you down there?" She asked softly. Kai closed his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered acrimoniously.

Anya said nothing else as she finished. Without a word, she put her medical kit away and pulled out her blade, staring at her Faerhydia. Kai got up, finding Dranzer where he left it, in his pocket. Anya slapped her forehead.

"Duh. I have to find you something decent to wear." Before Kai could object, she had already dashed off and returned a moment later with a bundle under her arm.

"I hope you don't mind that their slightly used." Kai stared at her curiously. Sure he'd saved her from a drunken Boris, but why in the world was she being so nice to him? It made no sense.

"See if these fit."

She thrust some clothing into his hands before he could protest.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Anya smiled the kind of smile that could light up the world.

"It's not every day that I meet a friend." With that said, she left the room to give him some privacy.

_It's not every day that I meet a friend. _

These words replayed in Kai's head several times before he snapped back into reality.

* * *

After a few minutes, Anya reentered the room. The clothing she had given Kai was her street clothing –a brown overshirt that had a high collar and low V neck, a white undershirt below that, and a pair of black pants almost identical to the ones he was wearing except that they were black- He still wore his long white scarf. 

"Much better." Kai didn't say anything.

Anya suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, since father isn't home, how about you show me how you blade?"

Kai seemed to accept the idea and put Dranzer in his pocket.

* * *

It was pretty cold outside, but the two bladers persisted to battle in the snow anyway. 

"Ready?" Kai asked as he slotted Dranzer into the launcher.

"Ready when you are."

The two got into their bladers' stances.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

The bladers let their blades rip in almost perfect unison, Kai immediately going for the attack.

"Dranzer, attack!"

"Dryxaria, evasive maneuver!"

The blue blade streaked by Anya's silver one, but to her surprise, Kai quickly turned around and hit her from the side. He was good. Very good.

"Dryxaria, Attack!"

To Kai's amusement and astonishment, Dryxaria made a good counter move- her blade was streaking around all over the place, hitting Dranzer from every angle.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber!"

"Dryxaria, Aerial Fire Emission!"

The centers of both blades glowed red as the two phoenixes shot up out of their blades. Dranzer was the same size as Dryxaria, covered in regal red feathers with a golden crest on its forehead. A mane flowed out in the back, and its wings and ribs were outlined by golden armor. Dryxaria on the other hand was slightly more heavily armored with a crest, chest plate and leg guards. His feathers were a more radiant red and had crimson marks on them every here and there. It was then that Anya noticed that Dranzer and Kai had the exact same crimson eyes, same as her and Dryxaria with their one and the same sapphire blue eyes.

Dryxaria soared into the air as Dranzer launched the Flame Saber attack, but she was gradually losing momentum and was running out of steam. Dryxaria unleashed the aerial attack at the same time Dranzer attacked, but Kai was more experienced and won the match with a stunning fire show.

"You win."

He picked up both blades and handed hers to Anya.

"You put up a good fight though."

Anya blushed a bit.

"How did you get so good at it?"

Kai remained silent.

"It was that place, wasn't it..."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward pause, then Anya broke the silence.

"Well, you're not there anymore, so hell with it."

Kai raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Never heard a girl swear before?"

"No."

Anya laughed.

"Well, you can expect plenty of out of the ordinary stuff from me."

Kai gave her a weird look.

"What?"

* * *

After several rounds of battling and lots of pointers from Kai, he seemed to figure out why Anya kept running out of steam. 

"Show me your bladers' stance."

Anya did so, but didn't launch. Kai studied her for a second.

"Here's the problem. You're standing too far sideways."

To Anya's surprise, he gently placed his hands on her hips and turned her just enough so that her lower body was turned slightly sideways and her upper body was facing forwards. Anya felt her cheeks go red with reticence.

"Try launching again."

Anya took a deep breath and whipped the rip cord out of her launcher, creating a perfect launch.

"Wow, thank you Kai!"

He blushed a bit when she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Er... you're welcome..." He mumbled rather awkwardly.

Anya let go of him.

* * *

Back at the palace, Kai was introduced to Anya's best friend, the guard called Stephen. 

"Nice to meet ya, Kai." The guard said tipping his hat as the two continued on their way.

"Princess!" Anya looked over her shoulder to see a maid running up to her.

"Miss Anya, your father has sent you a letter and a package!"

Anya took it and walked with Kai back to her room where she flopped back down on the bed. "Hey Kai, if you don't mind my asking, why do you wear those blue marks on your face?"

"I don't know. I've worn them for as long as I can remember."

Anya shrugged and opened the letter.

_My dearest Anya,_

_I regret to say that I will be away on business for the next months and will not be able to attend your birthday. So I send you this, it is a family heirloom, passed down from blader to blader in the Nickolai family. Treat him well._

_All my love,_

_Your Father._

Anya folded up the letter with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Father won't be able to make it home for my birthday."

"Which one?"

"I'll be 17. How old are you, anyway?"

"Just turned 17."

Anya discarded the letter and set to opening the package. Inside the box was something small wrapped in white silk. Anya unfolded it and gasped. Inside was a black, red and bronze beyblade with a black phoenix bit chip in the center. Kai's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Can it be..."

"What?" She handed the blade to Kai.

"It is... Black Dranzer..." He said this in almost a whisper.

"What's so great about Black Dranzer?"

"This is the most powerful bit beast in the known world... there isn't a blader at the Abbey who doesn't know about this bit beast... It's legendary back there..."

He handed the blade back to her.

"But what should I do about Dryxaria?"

"I don't know..."

Someone knocked on the door. Since the maids and butlers already knew about Kai, Anya let them in. It turned out to be the butler named Alfred.

"Miss, have you received the telegram concerning your birthday?"

"Yes."

The butler briefly explained that there would be dancing, and she would be expected to be wearing a ("Yech!") dress. Alfred left.

"Shit."

"Do all girls swear like you?"

"No. But that's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"Two things. One, I HATE dresses. Two, I'm too shy to dance with anyone."

"I would help but..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Anya folded her arms stubbornly. Kai sighed in defeat when he realized she wouldn't give up on getting the answer.

"I can't dance." He stated flatly.

"That's all? You can't dance?"

Kai stared at the wall while Anya pondered on their situation. She snapped her fingers.

"I got an idea. You teach me how to defend myself and I'll teach you how to dance. Do we have a deal?" She put out her hand. Kai looked at it a second, then took her hand and shook. "Deal."


	3. Uncovering Secrets

"Ok, put 'em up."

Rather awkwardly, Anya put up her fists in the only she knew how. Kai arched an eyebrow, making Anya blush.

"You can see why I asked you to help me."

"Yeah..."

Kai put his fists up and Anya copied.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"I said hit me."

Anya gaze Kai a puzzled look.

"If you insist."

Anya lashed out at Kai, aiming for his face, but to her surprise, he dodged it effortlessly. Anya swung again and again, but Kai dodged each one with ease and grace. Eventually, Anya tired herself out. Kai drew back a fist and swung. Anya shut her eyes, but when it didn't come, she opened them to find Kai's fist mere centimeters from her face.

"Lesson #1: Punching and Blocking."

For a while, they continued on this way, the entire time Kai showing her the correct stances and movements while Anya did her best to copy them.

"Let's try this one more time." Kai said after a few hours.

Anya got into her stance, waiting for Kai to criticize. All he did was nudge one of her feet further back.

"Remember to keep your feet as far spaced as your shoulders."

Kai got into his stance as well.

"Remember the block?"

"Yep."

"Ready... go!"

Anya lunged and swung a punch, Kai dodging it as she had planned. She swung a punch with her other fist, almost hitting him except that he blocked with one arm. This time, Kai swung a punch at her. She put her arms up in a cross as a defense. When his fist went over it, she snapped her arms parallel, catching his arm. He yanked it back as Anya swung another punch, this time hitting him squarely in the left cheek.

"Not bad..." He said rubbing his cheek where she'd decked him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Kai laughed at her.

"I've felt far worse than a girl punching me on the cheek."

Anya eased up.

"That's enough for today." He said.

"On to dancing!"

* * *

Anya led Kai back to her room where she turned on her music box. 

"What's that for?"

"Just so you can get an idea of what waltzing music is like."

She walked back over to Kai.

"I don't suppose you know the stance?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, just so you can figure out the steps, we'll improvise."

She took both of his hands, making Kai blush a little.

"Ok, follow my lead."

For nearly 2 hours, the Princess patiently taught the blader how to waltz. It wasn't too bad, he didn't complain, but every now and then his eyes would betray his frustration.

"Damn, you noble people must get pretty bored if you think this is fun." He grumbled as they continued practicing the steps.

"I _don't _think this is fun. Tell it to my father the stuffed shirt."

Kai chuckled at her called the czar a stuffed shirt of all things.

"Well, you learned the waltz very quickly."

"I'm a fast student."

But to his surprise, she took one of his hands and placed it on her waist and rested her hand in his other. Her free hand rested on his shoulder.

"This is the proper stance; now let's give it a try."

They started up dancing again, moving gracefully and easily. Once Kai got the hang of it, he was actually very good. Just for the heck of it, he spun her around.

"Are you sure you can't dance, you're very good."

"I have a good teacher."

Anya felt herself blush a bit.

* * *

That night as the two were changing into their nightclothes, backs turned to one another; Anya couldn't help but think about tomorrow when she was going to try launching Black Dranzer. 

"Hey Princess, are you going to stare at the wall all night?"

Anya snapped out of her trance-like stare at the wall and turned around to find herself face-to-face with Kai. Caught by surprise, she sort of fell backwards, but Kai's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up and against his bare chest. Anya blushed like crazy when she realized how close to him she was. Kai seemed to realize it to and both stepped backwards.

"Er, sorry..." He muttered.

"Yeah..."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Kai interrupted it.

"We should be getting to bed now..."

Kai took the couch as Anya took the bed. Using the crook of his arm as a pillow, Kai drifted off in a few minutes. Anya watched him for a while as he slept, admiring her newfound friend. He was beautiful.

_Wait, what am I saying? Stop being such a weirdo. _She scolded herself.

* * *

Kai shivered in his sleep. 

_Damn it..._

All of the sudden, he felt something soft and warm being draped over him from foot to chin. He opened one eye to see that Anya had put a blanket over him.

"Goodnight Kai."

She walked back to her bed and fell asleep in a matter of moments.  
"Goodnight Princess."

* * *

Anya woke up early the next morning to find that Kai was still asleep with his hands behind his head and facing the ceiling. The blanket she had put around him was kicked down to just below his waist, showing his firm upper body. Without thinking, her eyes scanned over him. His powerful arms which were crossed behind his head were sort of in a flexed position, showing well-toned biceps. Looking past his face, she took in a finely-built chest, broad shoulders and the start of a 6 pack. He stirred in his sleep and groaned before waking up. Anya stretched and yawned, pretending to have just woken up. 

"G'morning." She said yawning.

Kai said nothing, just got up and stretched. Anya grabbed her clothes and went into the washroom to change. That was when she realized that today was the day she would be launching Black Dranzer.

* * *

"Ready?" Kai asked as he slotted Dranzer into his launcher. 

"Yep." Anya replied as she did the same thing.

_Who are we battling my mistress?_ A dark but smooth voice asked in her mind.

**Black Dranzer?**

_The one and only._

**We're taking on-**

Anya was cut off by a very ticked-off Dryxaria.

_**Just who do you think you are, calling her your mistress?**_

_What's a matter; jealous are you, huh Fae?_

_**Back off Black!**_

**Both of you cool it!**

Anya got into her bladers' stance.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIPP!"

The two bladers launched their blades in perfect unison.

"Dranzer, attack!"

"Black Dranzer, counterattack!"

As Dranzer moved in for the attack, the black and bronze blade that held Black Dranzer came in and slammed into Kai's blade with breakneck speed, throwing it clear out of the dish. Luckily, Kai was able to catch Dranzer before the blade collided with his face.

"Whoa..." Anya stared at her blade. In her mind, an image of a smugly triumphant Black Dranzer. Anya quickly picked up her blade and pocketed it. All of the sudden, she felt a sharp pain in the front of her head.

"You okay?" Kai asked when she winced and rubbed her head.

"Yeah... my head just hurts."

That was sort of a lie. The match had for some reason drained her of most of her energy. Black Dranzer was far more powerful than she had estimated.

"You're lying."

"I'm fine." She mumbled stubbornly.

Kai shrugged, even though he knew she was lying. The two started to walk back to Anya's room to continue with Kai's dancing lessons when Anya stumbled and fell. She shut her eyes expecting to hit the floor, but something caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes, immediately finding herself gazing into Kai's crimson ones. He had caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Remind me to ignore you when you say _I'm fine_." He said with a rather straight face.

Anya felt herself blush a bit, especially when Kai placed his other hand under her knees and lifted her bridal style off the ground in his strong arms. He carried her the entire way back, never saying a word.

* * *

_Stubborn girl. The power of Black Dranzer was too much for her._ Kai thought as he carried Anya back to her room.

* * *

Kai let Anya back down once they got back in her room. 

"Thanks..." She muttered while blushing again.

_Damn it, why do I keep acting like this?_

"C'mon, today I gotta show you the two-step."

Kai groaned inwardly. There was no stopping this girl.

* * *

Mid-lesson, Anya let them have a break. 

"Princess-" Kai was cut off when Anya raised a hand.

"Princess sounds way too formal. Call me Anya."

"Er, ok, _Anya_, I just thought of this, but what were you doing out on the streets that night I ran into you?"

Anya paused for a moment, then stared at the floor.

"I just wanted to see what was outside. I don't get outside very much." She muttered softly.

Kai was taken aback slightly. Though he had been trapped inside the Abbey, there was at least a courtyard that the boys were allowed to go outside to for exercise. Anya was the Princess of the czar, almost the highest rank in the Russian society and nobility and she almost never got outside.

"Hm..." Was all Kai said.

Anya got up to her feet.

"I think that was a long enough break."

* * *

Regrettably for Kai, he got dragged off to be suited for the party/ball. Anya had to force back a laugh when Kai came back looking about ready to kill the tailors, judging by the murderous look in his eye. 

"Sorry about that." Anya said while holding back a laugh.

Kai folded his arms.

"Aw lighten up, Kai." She said jokingly nudging him in the side.

Unfortunately for Kai, he was slightly ticklish in that area and his face cracked into a smile.

"Don't do that, I'm ticklish."

Anya smirked evilly.

"Oh you are, are you?"

Before he could react, Anya pounced on him and started tickling him.

"Ha ha ha stop!" Kai spluttered through laughter.

He somehow managed to turn the tables and started tickling Anya, who started laughing. She managed to wriggle out of his grasp and took off down the hall, still laughing. Kai followed her. Anya was actually pretty fast, but so was Kai. She led him outside into the gardens where a light layer of snow covered everything. Anya disappeared around a corner. When Kai followed, she was nowhere in sight. He kept on running, thinking that she had gotten ahead. When footsteps joined his, he looked over his shoulder to see a smirking Anya. She had hidden somewhere and now was chasing Kai. He smirked and picked up the pace. Anya did the same. Just to tease her, as they ran up the banks of a hill, he came to a dead halt, making Anya accidentally ram right into his back and knocking both teens to the ground. For a half second they lay there side by side before bursting out laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in my entire life!" Kai laughed.

Anya smiled as he rolled over and put his hands behind his head. It was nice to see him smiling, really and truly smiling. It was a side Anya was glad she was able to bring out. Getting an idea, Anya started moving her arms up and down and her legs together and apart.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Making a snow angel." Anya replied.

After a minute of this, she got up and drew a halo over the head in the snow. Kai smiled and got up.

"Lets get back inside before we both catch a cold."

* * *

Back inside, Anya was still smiling as they sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped in blankets with a mug of tea that the maid had insisted on making. Kai stared into the fire, thinking. And of all things, he was thinking about Anya. She had brought out a side of him that he never knew he had. She made him laugh. Made him happy. For once in his life, he'd had fun and actually felt happiness. 

"Kai? Hello, anybody there? Earth to Kai!"

Kai snapped out of his trance when Anya waved a hand in front of his face.

"You zoned out." She said teasingly.

"Yeah..." He murmured.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I've never been able to have that kind of fun like we did today."

Anya looked surprised.

"Really? My mother and I used to do that all the time." Anya said dreamily as her eyes wavered. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Anya said quietly as she set her mug down and hugged her knees to her chest and stared into the fire. Kai put down his cup as well.

"You're hiding something."

Anya sighed.

"It's just... my mom..."

"What about her?" Kai asked gently, not wanting to say anything that might further prod this touchy topic.

"Well... For a while, I used to hang out with my mom all the time. Then when I was 7, she got sick. Really sick. She started off losing her strength, then she was stuck in bed all day. It was the eve of my 8th birthday when she fell asleep and didn't wake up..." She clenched her eyes shut, trying to force back tears. In an uncharacteristic pang of sympathy, Kai hugged Anya close to him. She closed her eyes as he held her.

"I never knew my parents..." Kai murmured. "I don't even know my last name."

Anya looked up at Kai, whose expression betrayed nothing.

"Really? I'm sorry..." She said softly and rested her head against his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat as he held her. Eventually, they drifted off in one another's arms.

* * *

**Drachenfire: Awwwwwwwwww that's so cute! I know Kai may seem a bit OOC, but think about it, Kai admitted that he never knew he had that side, so technically it works.**


	4. Confusion

The big day finally arrived, and Anya wasn't sure whether she was excited or nervous. She didn't feel 17, but she knew she was. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

The doorknob turned, and standing there was Kai with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." He responded, his voice and eyes betraying nothing.

Anya leapt up from her bed and started digging through her clothing to find something to wear. From the depths of her drawers, she pulled out her street clothing- a brown parka, black cargo pants, her snow boots and a white turtleneck.

Kai raised an eyebrow as she opened the window, pulled a rope out from under her bed and tied the end of the rope to her bed, throwing the other end out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out through the window."

"What for?" He asked, openly amused.

"If I go out there, do you have any idea what will happen?"

Kai shot her a look as if to say "Do I look like I would know?"

"Long story short, I'll be mobbed by every worker in the damn palace. You coming?"

Kai looked at her bemused before shrugging.

"You are very strange."

Anya smirked and climbed the 3 stories down with Kai close behind, er, above.

"Finally, some alone time." Anya said with a smile, putting her hands behind her head.

"Ahem." Kai said, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"You know what I mean." She retorted.

Kai merely shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we have one whole day to kill, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hmmmm..." She purred with a sinister grin.

* * *

"Oof! How do you stand this?" Kai asked, rubbing his sore backside. 

Anya laughed. She had decided to go skating on the lake that had frozen over with 4 feet of ice, and apparently Kai needed some practice. Still laughing, Anya skated backwards on the soles of her boots before turning around to help Kai. The main problem seemed to be that he kept tripping on the long white scarf she had given him. Grabbing his arm, Anya pulled a shaky Kai to his feet and took the end of his scarf, wrapping it several times around his shoulders so that it was a good 2 feet above the ice.

"Put your arms out like this and hold on."

Much to Kai's surprise, she placed her hands on his back and proceeded to push him over the ice. Once Kai slipped, but since he had his arms out as Anya had instructed, she caught him and helped the phoenix to stand upright again.

"Don't think about it and you won't fall." She murmured into his ear.

Kai took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Anya started skating again, this time with more force when she pushed him forward. Kai tried not to concentrate on the task at hand, and to his surprise he was skating.

"You got it!"

Feeling brave, Kai stood upright and took one step forward, then another, then another until he was skating without Anya's support. Anya started showing off by skating backwards, and laughed at the expression on Kai's face when he almost slipped. While Anya tried skating backwards, she and Kai accidentally collided when she turned around, just in time to land both of them in the snow back, Kai on his back and Anya face first into the snow. Kai laughed when Anya looked up from the snow with a large pile of it on her head. Smirking evilly, she grabbed a handful of powdery snow off her head and flung it at Kai.

"This means war!" She yelled.

Kai smirked and took off for the nearest tree with Anya in hot pursuit, who scooped up another handful of snow and chucked it at him. Kai returned the favor and wound up showering Anya in powder. She smirked in response and dove behind a tree, Kai following suit. Snickering and sitting at the base of the tree, Anya loaded as much snow into her hand as she could and packed it together, flinging it at Kai who had looked out from behind the tree he was taking refuge behind. It missed when he ducked back, but when Anya noticed how much farther it went, she got creative and packed a lot of snow into a ball.

"Hey Kai!"

He looked out from behind the tree trunk just as Anya launched a snowball at him, making a direct hit on the top of his head.

"Gotcha!"

Kai smirked and grabbed some snow, packing it into a snowball and launching it at Anya, who had come out from behind her tree, and hit her square in the front.

"ARGH! I'M WOUNDED!" She yelled dramatically, clutching the spot where the snowball had made contact.

Much to Kai's hilarity, she continued to drag out the death scene until she flopped over in the snow making a gagging noise. Kai had to take a deep breath to regain his equanimity.

"Anya?"

Her foot twitched.

"Anya, seriously."

Anya burst out laughing and quickly got up, launching a snowball and nailing Kai in the forehead.

"So that's your game, eh?" He said with a smirk as he brushed the snow off.

For what felt like hours, the two carried on with the snowball fight until they both surrendered from exhaustion. Anya fell backwards into the snow, half panting and half laughing, Kai lying opposite of her.

"Damn, this has got to be the only birthday I've ever had any real fun." She laughed/panted.

"Really?" Kai asked somewhat shocked, sitting up with his head rested on his fist and the other arm resting over his stomach.

"Yeah, all of my past birthday parties were so boring. Everyone expected me to be _formal, proper and dignified_." She said, mockingly so on the last words. "I **hate** being proper and dignified, it's so boring. Normal is boring."

"That would explain why you're such a-"

"Black sheep? Weirdo? Strange one?" She asked playfully.

"Something along those lines."

For a while they sat there in silence, then Anya slapped her forehead.

"Oh shit, the time! We have to get back!" She yelled, leaping to her feet.

Kai got up and sprinted after Anya back to the palace where they climbed back up the rope back into Anya's room.

* * *

_Must. Resist. Killing. Maids._ Anya thought bitterly. 

All of them were giggling like schoolgirls with a crush, and it was trying Anya's last nerves. When they finally finished, she was dressed in a black silver, navy and royal purple dress. The dress itself was black and had a floor-length skirt with a silver belt around the middle. In the center of the skirt was a kind of swirling pattern done in navy, behind that was silver. The top half (black) showed all of her shoulders and had long, flowing sleeves, black decorated with the same swirling design as the skirt running the length of her sleeve, which was split down the inner enc so that two pieces flowed down, revealing elbow-length white gloves. A sash around her shoulders was simple royal purple, and all of it was topped off with a silver tiara on her head.

"A package for you, miss." One maid said shyly, handing her a box. "From the boy... what was his name..."

"Kai?"

"Yes, Kai. Thank you miss." Anya dismissed the maid, turning back to the black box in her hand. Inside was a note.

_Happy Birthday, Princess._

_-Kai_

Anya opened the box up and gasped when she saw what was inside. Laid on the black velvet inside was a silver choker, a simple band of silver with 2 diamonds encrusted into it on each side of the ring holding a charm in place. The charm hanging down in the front was a silver phoenix with tiny flecks of gold in its eyes.

"Wow..."

Putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Of all the finery she had on, the choker, simplest of everything, was the most beautiful.

* * *

As the guests started to arrive, and by guests, that would be just about every Nobleman and Lady in the whole frickin' country. Looking out from behind the curtain, Anya took a deep breath. 

"I can't do this." She muttered.

"What!" Anya turned around to see her best friend the General, Vladimir Valkov. "The fearless Anya Alexandria Nickolai is afraid?" He teased.

"Vlad!" She said hugging her old friend.

Vladimir Valkovwas her father's good friend and the father of one of her best friends, and hers as well. He was in his mid 50s but he was very good at not showing it.

"I'm just a bit nervous is all." She admitted.

"Well, it's not every day that you turn 17 years old." His bearded face suddenly lit up with a mischievous grin. "Are you looking to impress a young man out there?"

"Vla-aaaad!" Anya's face turned a light red with embarrassment.

"C'mon, who is he?" He asked in a hushed whisper so the maids wouldn't hear.

Anya sighed in defeat.

"His name is Kai. He can't remember his last name, and I rescued him from... some really bad place." She finished lamely.

"Show him to me, would you?"

Anya looked out from behind the curtain, searching for Kai.

"That's strange, I can't find him." She ventured out past the curtain, then it hit her that Vlad had tricked her.

"Vlad!" She snapped in a harsh whisper.

Snickering could be heard behind the curtain. "Go on now."

Anya sighed and kept looking for Kai from her spot up on the top of the 4 flights of flattish steps behind the three thrones. One for the Czar, one for the General, and one for the Empress, the one soon to be Anya's. Still looking for Kai, Anya saw a person walk to the stairs. Looking down, she smiled. There was Kai standing there with a half-smile on his face. The blue marks he always wore were gone. His two-toned hair was still messy and stuck out at odd angles, but he looked very handsome in a suit fit for a prince. It was a navy blue jacket trimmed in gold with golden shoulder bars, and hanging from his left shoulder to his right hip was a length of braided golden material. He wore spotless white pants, white gloves, and proper knee-high black boots. But despite all this, his radiant crimson eyes were what really brought out the life in the blader.

* * *

Kai smiled when he saw Anya standing at the top of the steps in her dress. It looked rather unusual to see her wearing a gown, but nonetheless, she looked absolutely stunning. She had the choker he had given her around her neck. Descending the stairs with a grace he didn't know she possessed, she stopped in front of Kai. Remembering his etiquette, Kai bowed at the waist. 

"You look amazing."

"So do you."

For the first few moments, Anya got dragged off to mingle with the others, returning much later looking about ready to kill someone. Kai forced back a smirk.

"I swear, the next person that says to me, "_Look how much you've grown,"_ I'm going to wring their neck." She growled emphasizing with hand actions, fingers in the strangling position.

Kai managed a half-smile. Looking to the door for any familiar faces, Anya seemed to perk up when one brunette girl came in with her parents.

"Hilary!" She said walking briskly towards her.

"Anya!" The two hugged like the best friends they were.

"Ohmigod, you look so great!" Hilary squealed.

"So do you! How've you been?"

"Pretty good, but it gets boring without having you around!"

"Well, I've been having some fun here- That reminds me, I want you to meet someone." Anya took Hilary by the hand over to the area where Kai was standing.

"Kai, this is my friend Hilary. Hilary, Kai."

"Pleasure." He said with a slight bow.

Hilary blushed mid-curtsy.

"Kai here's an awesome blader, and he taught me how to launch right." Anya said proudly.

Kai looked off in another direction for no reason.

"Hey, didn't your father give you that... you know?" She whispered.

"Black Dranzer? Yeah."

"Hate to break up this little chat session, but Anya, you have company." Kai cut in.

Anya looked over her shoulder towards the door and scowled. A blue-haired girl shot her a smug look, and Anya shot her a death glare. The blue haired girl looked away.

"_Ming-Ming_." She growled.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Anya and Ming-Ming have been rivals for years. I swear, Anya nearly tore off Ming-Ming's face one time when they were kids. I think it had something to do with her calling Anya a freak."

"The little..." Anya trailed off, trying to restrain herself from saying something obscene.

She looked back to the door, scowling with her arms folded in a rather "unladylike" way, but not at Ming-Ming, more at herself.

"I better go back to my parents before they start wondering where I am." Hilary said before walking away.

Kai looked over his shoulder to see the dance floor starting to get active with the two-step.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Anya.

She looked up, somewhat surprised, but accepted with a smile. Kai lead her to the dance floor, grateful for all the hours they had spent together on his dancing lessons. For a time, the two found themselves actually enjoying the dancing.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines of the dance floor, Vladimir smiled when he saw Anya dancing with a rather dashing young man with crimson eyes and two-toned blue hair. _What was it she said his name was... Kai._

Unlike the other young men his age, Kai was built with a more muscular frame and was much more pale-skinned by comparison to a fair amount of the others. He was also somewhat more masculine, making Vladimir chuckle at how sissy some of the others were. The music eventually went into a faster beat, and the dancers either gave in, switched partners or kept going. Anya stayed with Kai.

* * *

After about 3 dances, Anya and Kai were starting to get tired. The two exited the dance floor and paused for a breath. 

"Anya!"

Anya looked around for the male voice that called her name, then found him.

"Tala!"

Kai looked to his left as a redhead walked up to Anya.

"Hey Tala, it's been a while!"

The blue-eyed redhead cracked a smile.

"Who's your friend?" He asked looking at Kai.

"Tala, this is Kai. Kai, Tala Valkov. He's General Vladimir's son, and the reason I'm the only girl in Russia who knows how to fire a gun."

The two shook hands.

"So, how's life been treating you?"

Tala blew a strand of fiery red hair away from his face.

"Alright, I guess. Dad's not home much, haven't seen him in 3 weeks until now, but that gives me plenty of free time to practice blading. I heard from a reliable source that you have you-know-who." He paused, his expression changing from conversational to the kind a person makes when realizing something. "Oh, I have something for you. You'll want to save it for when you really need it."

He handed her a small package wrapped in leather and a red cord.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you this, or I'm dead." He kidded just loud enough for her and Kai to hear.

"Will do."

It was then that the two noticed that Kai hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Not much for words, huh?" Tala said jokingly.

"Not really." Kai responded flatly.

"Well, I just came over to wish you днем рождения." (Translation: Happy Birthday)

With that, Tala walked away.

Anya looked back to Kai, whose eyes were betraying what appeared to be covetousness.

"Awwww, whatsamatter Kai? If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." She teased.

"Hn."

"Oh sh-"

Kai looked up to see her gaze falling on one corner of the room. Looking in her direction and smirking was an orange-haired boy with a gold earring in his left ear.

"Who invited HIM?" She mused aloud in very pissed-off tone.

"Who?"

"Him," She said pointing with her eyes, "Brooklyn."

Kai looked in the direction she was looking to and shot Brooklyn his trademark death glare. Brooklyn shot one right back, but looked away.

"Well, don't let him ruin your big night." Kai murmured in her ear.

The music in the background was starting up, and it was the waltz.

"Care to dance?" He asked with a smirk.

Anya turned to Kai and managed a half-smile. It wasn't much, but it was sincere.

Watching from the sidelines, Brooklyn watched silently as the Grand Duchess aka Anya danced with a blue-haired boy.

* * *

_I don't like him_ He thought bitterly. 

**Of course you don't. He's stealing your throne.** A dark voice snapped.

_Hn._

Brooklyn folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Zeus faded away from his mind, leaving the fuming redhead to himself and his thoughts.

* * *

As the slow, steady rhythm of the waltz continued to play, Anya studied Kai's eyes. They had a faraway look to them, like he was lost in thought. 

"Kai?"

The phoenix did a double take and snapped back into reality.

"Kai, are you ok?" Anya asked, worried.

"Yeah..."

The song ended, and Kai pulled away. Anya followed, concerned for her friend.

* * *

Kai wandered behind the curtain that hung at the back of the three thrones at the top of the north staircase and sauntered outside onto a balcony. 

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?_

**You are developing feelings for that girl.**

_Shut up Dranzer._

**Denial. Typical behavior.**

_SHUT. UP._

**Ok, ok, cool it hothead.**

Kai didn't respond and ran a hand through his blue hair with a sigh.

"Kai?"

The sudden voice startled Kai, making him jump a bit. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to see Anya standing there with a look of concern in her eyes.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off.

Anya walked over to Kai's side, turning his head with one hand so that he was looking her in the eyes, gently holding his face in both her hands.

"If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me."

Kai felt so bad about not being able to say anything, but he had a reputation.

"I'm fine." He replied in a tone colder than he intended.

"Alright..."

Without another word, Anya walked away.

* * *

The party finally ended late at night, and it was for that reason that Anya fell asleep almost immediately. Kai still slept in the same room as her, because for some reason he felt much more secure when he was closer to her. Somehow, having Anya near him made him feel... safe. Something he hadn't felt before he met the girl. The princess had fallen asleep quickly, while Kai lay awake staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. What really irked him was the hurt look in Anya's eyes before she walked away. 

**You know, you really hurt her feelings a few hours ago.** Dranzer scolded.

_I didn't mean to hurt her... I'm just sort of... confused._

**Well then I suggest you apologize as soon as possible before she changes her way of thinking about you. I've been speaking to Dryxaria and he says Anya is going through the same thing, though she understands her emotions more.**

Kai was taken by surprise at that comment.

_Still, I can't really understand why I feel this way._

**It will come to you in time, master. **

Without another word, Dranzer faded away, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

* * *

Anya woke up again in the middle of the night to the sounds of Kai thrashing around in his sleep, muttering something like, "Stop, leave me alone!" Wearily, she got up from her warm bed and walked over to Kai, sitting down beside him and placing one hand over his while the other gently stroked his hair. He seemed to ease at her touch, and the cold sweat that had left beads of perspiration on his face gradually faded away. Kai opened his eyes a bit and turned his gaze to Anya. 

"Anya..." He started, but Anya cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. It's ok Kai, I'm right here." She crooned softly.

Anya continued to stroke his slate blue bangs away from Kai's face for a while until she had soothed the phoenix back to sleep again. Looking down at him, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh Kai, I wish you would tell me what's wrong."


	5. Confessions

**The Czar's Daughter and the Blader **

**WARNING! MATURE LEMONY CONTENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! And just to reinforce the point... BEEEEEEWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRREEEEEEEEE! So no whining if I made your eyes bleed, bitch. ONWARDS!**

* * *

Anya woke up early the next morning to find herself still sitting on the couch with Kai's head cradled in her lap. She couldn't help but smile at him sleeping peacefully on his side, for once he wasn't tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering or yelling out from a nightmare that he seemed to frequently have. Stiff from sleeping sitting upright, Anya stretched in her position and eased a bit of tension in her back. Kai stirred, but didn't wake up. Anya gently brushed the slate blue bangs away from his face. 

"Hey there sleepy head."

Kai opened his eyes a bit, then all the way in surprise when he realized his head was in Anya's lap.

"How did I-"

"You were having a nightmare last night and I kinda fell asleep here." Anya admitted with a hangdog grin.

Kai said nothing, just stared intently up at her with his intense roan-red eyes. Anya smirked.

"C'mon, we ought to get up now."

Kai sat up while Anya stood up and stretched. Unfortunately for Kai, it made her night shirt lift up, exposing a good deal of her toned stomach and her low-hanging pants. Kai turned his head away to keep her from noticing him blushing as well as hide the desire to slam Anya up against the wall and- he shook his head to rid his mind of the thought.

"Wanna give ice skating another shot?"

Anya laughed at the expression on Kai's face at the question.

"I was just kidding!" She laughed.

"You have a cruel sense of humor."

"I know."

* * *

It took a little convincing, but Anya eventually got Kai to come down to the lake with her. She skated while he sat on the snow bank and watched. Skating backwards in a figure 8 form, she smirked at Kai. 

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh nothing..." She mused deviously.

"You're up to something."

Anya made a mock shock/hurt face.

"Kai! I'm hurt that you would ever think I would do something like that!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"The only problem is, you're right."

Kai's eyes widened when she held up Dranzer.

"What! How did you get that!"

"I have my ways." Anya replied with a sly grin.

"You'd better give that back!"

"I will if you can catch me."

For nearly an hour, Kai was running around the lake every time Anya came off the ice, but as soon as he got within 10 feet of her, she would skate back onto the ice out of reach. Kai sighed when he realized her game. Remembering the tips she had given him the first time they went skating, he took a deep breath and stepped onto the ice, trying not to think about it. Anya looked very surprised when Kai skated out onto the ice, this time with far more grace than the first time.

"You're brave, but can you keep up with me?"

Anya took off down the ice with Kai gaining speed rapidly. Up to top speed, Anya shrieked in surprise when she looked over her shoulder to find Kai right behind her. Unfortunately, they had run out of lake and both tripped over the snow bank. Anya shut her eyes, expecting to hit the hard-packed snow. When the pain didn't come, she opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Kai had placed his hand behind her head to prevent harm, but because of the lineup on the ice, had landed on top of her on the snow bank with Anya's legs on either side of his hips. That wasn't the most intimidating part of it though... He was close. _Very_ close. Her eyes locked on his, unable to move from the shock. Kai rubbed his fingers together, feeling the soft locks of her brown hair. If either of them were to move a fraction of an inch... Anya shakily released the breath she realized she was holding.

"Um..."

Kai smirked at the blush on Anya's face before getting up off of her, pulling the princess up with him, getting her to go another shade when he pulled her up against his chest.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you..."

"Could be." He replied smugly.

"Hmph."

Back at the palace, the two retired to the library where a fire was roaring in the fireplace. Anya was sitting on the floor with her back resting against the couch, which Kai was lying on, he studying his blade and Anya writing in her journal. Unable to think clearly, Kai looked down at Anya, though not at what she was writing in her journal. He couldn't help but think back to the night they met...

* * *

_Flashback _

_Kai silently breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a while since he had been outside and breathed clean air. He knew Boris was out, he always went out and got drunk every night. All of the sudden, he heard a girl's voice scream, "Get away from me!" _

'_Boris...' _

_Kai ran into the nearest alley to find him advancing on a teenage girl about his age, who was back against a wall. _

"_Damn you Boris!" He yelled as the phoenix charged at the drunken man and rammed him away. _

_He didn't stop there and proceeded to hammer the bastard with punches until he slunk back into the shadows. Turning back to the girl, she flattened herself against the wall and shut her eyes when he approached. She went tense when he gently stroked her cheek, then eased at his touch. _

"_Are you alright?" _

_His voice was a bit hoarse from lack of use. _

"_Yes..." She muttered. _

"_You shouldn't be here. Balkov Abbey isn't safe." _

_Before he could say anything else, someone shouted, "He's escaped!" _

"_Get out of here." _

_Without another word, Kai took off before being tackled to the ground and knocked unconscious. _

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Kai? Earth to Kai, you there?"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Anya, who was gazing intently into his eyes.

"You zoned out again."

"Hn."

Kai folded his arms and stared into the fire.

"You're hiding something from me, Kai."

Kai closed his eyes.

_You have no idea. _

"And quite frankly, it's hurting my feelings."

Anya got up to go, but Kai quickly leapt up and grabbed her wrist.

"Kai, let go." She growled.

"No."

Anya glared at him.

"Not until you listen to me. Just not here."

Kai started to walk up the north wing stairs with his vice-like grip on Anya's wrist.

"Kai, you're hurting me..."

He merely grunted in response.

**Master, what are you doing? She said you're hurting her.**

"Kai, let me go!"

Kai growled inwardly when she struggled to get free. She was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for, and she actually looked like she stood a chance of breaking free.

"Kai!"

Now out of earshot and/or eyesight of any maids or butlers, Kai's patience had worn too thin as he slammed Anya roughly against the wall, still with his grip on her wrist.

"Dammit Anya, would you just listen to me!" He shouted.

Anya glared at him, defiance gleaming in her eyes.

"Kai, what the hell has been going on with you!"

Kai looked away, making his bangs shadow his eyes.

"Well?"

Kai sighed. He was suddenly at a loss for words. Anya grunted.

"Dammit Kai, you've been spacing out, avoiding me, and you won't tell me anything! What the hell is your problem?" She demanded.

"I-I don't know..."

Kai was surprised to hear Anya stifle a sob.

"Kai, I don't know if I can trust you anymore... You've been hurting me, emotionally and physically..."

Kai immediately released his grip on her wrist, Anya flattening herself against the wall like that night in the alley. Was she afraid of him?

"If you don't tell me what's wrong now... I-I don't know what else to do..."

Kai looked up and locked his eyes on hers.

"Anya... I don't know how to say this or where to start..." He started.

Anya's eyes tensed, waiting.

"I'm just confused..."

"By what?"

"By my emotions. I don't understand what's wrong with me... I don't mean to hurt you, I would _never_ hurt you on purpose..." He sighed. "I just need to work out these feelings."

**Kai, you're confused because you don't understand that you're in love. **

Kai was inwardly shocked by Dranzer's words, but the look on Anya's face made it appear as though she heard them too.

"I'm sorry Anya..." He muttered, a tear falling down the cheek she couldn't see.

"Kai..."

Anya turned his face in her hands and stared fixedly into his eyes, searching for any sign of whether or not he was telling the truth. She could find nothing but sincere, honest truth and confusion. Still gently holding his head in her hands, Anya leaned in and gently touched his lips with hers. Kai went absolutely still with shock for a second, then relaxed into the kiss and softly pressed back, his hands moving up and resting around her neck. Anya pulled away, her expression turned into one of warm affection and understanding. Kai's hands gently gripped her wrists whilst gazing into her ice blue eyes. He leaned down again and kissed her softly on the lips again, a little harder than before. Anya shyly returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck while his slid around her waist.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love, Kai." Anya murmured against his lips.

Both pulled away before returning to one another again, this time with more confidence. Kai pulled Anya tighter against his chest while she placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him a little deeper into the kiss. Anya nearly gasped when she felt Kai's tongue stroke her lips, asking for entrance. She gave it to him and let out a soft moan as his tongue explored her mouth, leaving no place untouched. Kai shivered in pleasure when he felt Anya return the favor and caress his mouth with her tongue. The two pulled back after a moment, out of breath. It was nearly impossible to keep from going back to Anya, he was badly affected by her taste. Anya embraced him with her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Kai responded by tightening his grip on her waist. Out of the blue, his enhanced senses picked the sound of footsteps.

"C'mon." He muttered, taking Anya by the hand.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the privacy of Anya's room where she locked the door and started a fire in the fireplace. It was pretty cold in her room, and it would take a while to warm up if at all. Anya shivered, and Kai saw it. She gasped inwardly when he snaked his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face in her soft, dark hair.

"Cold?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kai turned her around so that she was facing him and pulled her into a warm, protective embrace. Anya snuggled into his warmth and let her eyes drift shut, head resting on the phoenix's shoulder. They stood there for a few moments, but it didn't last long and was interrupted by the window being blown open. Both bladers looked up to the window immediately and broke the embrace to shut the window and keep the blizzard outside from getting inside. From the size of the windows, it took both to shut and lock the windows. Unfortunately, it had made the room freezing cold.

"Dammit. It's going to be a long night." Kai muttered.

Anya rubbed the back of her head and blushed a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't mind sharing the bed. It'll stay warmer that way."

"Good idea..."

Anya got under the crimson red covers and rested her head on the pillow, thinking. It seemed odd to be sharing a bed with Kai, if not awkward, but somehow it wasn't as off as she had expected. Both were wearing long pants and long-sleeved shirts as pajamas from the cold, making it somewhat better. Still, she was restless.

* * *

Kai lay awake while he thought Anya had drifted off to sleep. He turned over so he lay on his back, hands behind his head.

"You still awake, Kai?"

"Mm-hmm."

Anya turned over to face him.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Anya fell silent and looked up at the ceiling. Except for the crackling and occasional 'POP!' of the fire, it was absolutely silent.

"Well, jus remember that you can tell me anything."

With that, she rolled over and fell asleep. Kai sighed and turned to face the sleeping phoenix. A smile crept onto his face before he too fell asleep, the clock reading 4 in the morning.

* * *

Anya woke up a lot later than usual the next morning -er-sundownand silently got up and went into the bathroom attached to her room and turned the shower on hot. Steam filled the room, making everything slightly disoriented looking from it when Anya stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Of course, in her half-asleep state she had left her clothes in her bedroom. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Kai already up and standing outside the door wearing only his pants. He backed Anya into the wall and kissed her hard on the lips, pressing her to the wall with his chest. Anya wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark navy hair, not noticing his hands traveling down her sides and gently touching her curves. They broke apart for a split second for air, shortly rejoining their lips. Kai picked her up around the waist and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down and crawling on top of her on his hands and knees. The sheets were still unmade, and the door remained locked from last night.

* * *

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

* * *

**

While Anya was distracted with a passionately fiery kiss, Kai's hands undid his pants before he shucked them off and moved up to Anya's towel, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. Last, he slid out of his boxers and pulled the sheet up to his waist.

"Don't hold back..."

Kai gladly obliged and slammed his manhood into her, making Anya scream to his satisfaction. He started to thrust looking for her sweet spot, and smirked when Anya moaned, indicating he'd found it. Grinding his body harder against hers, Kai started to move faster and with more force in each thrust. Anya started to sweat a bit, arms locked around his neck.

"Oh God Kai go faster..." She panted.

Kai smirked lustfully as he put as much force into each thrust as possible, making Anya arch her back at the pleasure. Still, except for the panting and occasional moan, it was silent. Kai gripped Anya's shoulders as they both climaxed, belting out the last few thrusts before collapsing on top of her, drained of his energy and strength. Anya was breathing heavily, but still she stroked his hair affectionately with one hand holding his. Kai came out of her body, but was still too tired to move. Anya said nothing and kept stroking his hair, listening to his ragged panting and using the other hand to trace the muscles on his back. He was starting to relax judging by his easier breathing and cooling body temperature.

"I love you Kai. Never forget that."

Kai looked up at Anya and managed a half-smile.

"I love you too Anya."

Summoning whatever strength he had left, Kai managed to get up and lay down beside the princess and pulled her up against his bare chest. As peaceful as it was, the silence would be broken sooner than they thought... much sooner.


	6. Revolution

**Royalty in Arms: Revolution**

**Yurii:** _I am SO SORRY TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS! High school is/was fucking evil. ( . ) Damn all finals and homework to the sulfurous abyss of hell. –Ahem. – Anyways, I advise reading over the other chapters; you'll find that they're somewhat changed. Oh, and I finally got some ideas after watching the musical Zhivago. It's a freaking brilliant show. ENJOY!

* * *

_

_Mmm… Morning already…_

Anya sighed, not wanting to get up from the warmth of being in her love's arms. A small smile graced her lips as she recalled the previous night's events.

* * *

Lying beside Anya, Kai felt her stir. He'd been awake for around an hour by now, unable to go back to sleep, satisfied watching the phoenix in his arms sleep, admiring her and marveling that he could possess a creature as beautiful as she was. He still couldn't get over the fact that he'd actually laid down the girl of his dreams and made love to her, despite knowing that it was very much a reality. It really didn't matter though, she was his. He was brought out of his thoughts when Anya started singing. 

_Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight  
little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight _

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

_And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning _

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

She was still an amazing singer; regardless of the number of times she berated herself. Blue eyes met his crimson ones, half open and warm. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"_хорошее утро, влюбленность._ _вы все еще пеете красивейше."_ (**1**)

"_хорошее утро,_ _Kai_." (**2**) She replied with a smile before closing her eyes again and burying her face in his chest. He reached an arm over, pulling her body flush to his. They seemed to fit so well together.

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me up." She muttered sleepily.

Kai just smiled, stroking her dark hair away from her face.

_She's mine… she's really mine…_

He'd told himself this probably a hundred times by now, and he still couldn't believe that someone like her had really happened to him. The fact that he'd been through hell and back before made it feel like this was the heaven he'd fought to get to. She'd seemed like such a child when he first met her, and she'd matured into an incredible young woman.

Anya opened her eyes again to look up at him. The way the sunlight hit her figure, her eyes of frozen turquoise appeared so warm, her hair falling around her shoulders and a slightly dreamy look on her face made her look angelic, in every sense of the word.

"Kai? What are you thinking about?" She asked with a smile.

"What do you think?"

She smiled and pushed herself up to kiss him softly on the lips. He leaned over and returned it, tender and warm as opposed to the fierce, fiery passion of last night. Anya was slightly surprised, but it was in a good way…

_So this is his gentle side…_

She knew it was there, it was only a matter of getting him to show it.

Kai's hands slid up her arms to her neck, finally stopping at her face, his thumbs slowly caressing her cheeks. His lips moved sensually over hers, intermittently brushing his tongue over them and drawing a soft sigh from her. Her own hands lifted and rested around his neck, playing with his hair as his fingers ran through her dark brown tresses, feeling their softness between the calloused digits.

They broke apart after a moment or two, Kai resting his forehead against hers and halfway lying on top of her. Anya smiled to herself.

_He looks so beautiful when he smiles…_

The moment was pretty much ruined when someone knocked on the door, both of them thankful that it was locked.

"Anya, Kai, get up and make it quick."

Anya sighed in relief. It was just Tala.

"It's not that late, Tala." She replied.

"I know, but you should get Kai out of here soon. Your father is returning early and will be arriving this afternoon."

They didn't have to be told twice. In a few minutes, both of them were up and halfway dressed. Outside the door, Tala only counted 3 minutes before Anya whipped open the door. The redhead entered, Anya locking the door behind him.

"The only thing I can think of to keep from getting Kai killed for getting in the way of your father's plans to have you try and marry that Brooklyn bastard is to take him back with me. He won't think to look with me, and since my father is already acquainted with him, it's probably the safest place as well."

The two phoenixes exchanged looks. Anya nodded in approval; she knew from years of being friends with him that Tala didn't suggest plans if the chances of it succeeding were below 50 percent. However, looking back at Tala, she could tell that something else was bothering him.

"Tala, what's wrong? And don't try to tell me that it's nothing, you're a lousy liar when it comes to my questions."

Tala sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Father recently got word that there are political groups rousing rebellions all over the country, and we may have to go into war. And as we all know, that means drafting."

Anya rested her forehead in her palm and sighed.

"Shit…"

Kai remained silent, his eyes and expression betraying that he was deep in thought.

"Does that mean… you'll be going too?"

Tala nodded his head solemnly. Anya looked up, sighed, and stood up.

"Well, lets not just sit around and wait for a plan to form itself. Tala, can we stay with you for a few days? You know, just to work things out."

"If you can arrange the transportation."

"Done."

The princess looked over at Kai.

"Are you okay with this?"

He looked up and nodded, nothing more than that.

"Alright then."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're going to be a freaking Captain even though you're only eighteen?" 

Tala smirked at Anya's reaction.

"You got it."

The brunette fell back against her seat, trying to register that her best friend was now a high-ranking military figure. Even Kai managed a smirk at her reaction.

"Great, just freaking great." She stared hard at Tala. "If you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you for it, got it?"

"I get it, I get it."

"So don't die!"

Tala couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, like I'm going to waltz up to one of the Bolsheviks and say 'hey, would you shoot me please? I have to get a little payback for my friend back home'. Honestly…"

Anya glared at him, not finding it very funny. Luckily for the redhead, he was saved from her wrath as the driver announced that they'd arrived. As they got out, Anya felt the birthday present Tala had given her, still wrapped up in her parka's pocket. She had already unwrapped it enough to figure out what it was, and she had the horrible gut feeling she would have to use it soon.

It was dark inside as the heavy wooden doors swung open.

"GET THEM!"

There were the sounds of a struggle in the dark, and when the lights came on again, Tala was being held by two Russian soldiers, Anya by one and Kai having to be restrained by three. Brooklyn was sitting on the staircase with a triumphant smirk on his face. Anya was itching to wipe the stupid look off his face.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here."

"Brooklyn you bastard! Let them go!" Anya screamed angrily, still struggling against the soldier that had her in a kind of bear-hug-restraint.

"Unlikely, my dear princess. It seems you are unaware that Kai is basically a wanted man after that little stunt with stealing my place in line."

"_Place in line!_ I am not a prize to be won!" She yelled back, now fully enraged.

Brooklyn paid her no mind, only enraging her more.

**That boy has no right…**

Anya could feel her body temperature rising, a sign that Dryxaria was starting to take control.

"As for you, Kai…" Brooklyn trailed off, trying to decide what to do to the crimson-eyed young man. "I think it would be appropriate to send you off to fight."

Kai smirked defiantly.

"What makes you think you can make me?"

It was Brooklyn's turn to smirk.

"Because, _Mr. Hiwatari_, you committed a serious offense by having an affair with the Grand Duchess Anya Nickolai. I could have you beheaded for that."

Kai glared darkly at the orange-haired duke.

_Bastard…_

Brooklyn turned to the guards.

"Take him away. As for Valkov, barricade him in his room so he doesn't get in the way."

Before any of them had the chance to react, one guard knocked Tala unconscious while the others started to drag a fiercely struggling Kai away.

"Tala! KAI!"

Anya struggled against the guard's grip, but despite her training, he was a lot stronger than she was. She glared at him.

"I command you to put me down!"

Brooklyn smirked.

"They are my guards to control; you have no power here."

Now thoroughly furious, she managed to grab Tala's gift to her, a knife with a 9-inch blade, out of her pocket, flip open the blade and plunge it into the guard's arm. The man screamed in pain and immediately let go, Anya dropping to the floor and bolting outside as the car with Kai in it sped off out of sight.

"KAI!"

* * *

"Hey, Hiwatari! You with us?" 

Kai looked up in annoyance at the man who'd spoken. It was another frigid Russian night, the only source of warmth being the campfires the men were huddled around. It was to his luck that he'd been placed in Tala's regiment, but he couldn't help but miss Anya. She was all he could think about for the past two months.

As for the one who'd spoken, a Corporal named Bryan Kuznetsov, he was okay. Sarcastic, but okay. The others in his "campfire circle" were a short navy-haired soldier with mahogany eyes and a tall blonde young man with green eyes.

"Hn."

The lavender-eyed officer only rolled his eyes in response and turned back to tending the fire. The other two remained silent, though it was only for a little while before Tala walked up, another soldier behind him.

"You got a new recruit to add to your little campfire group. This is Yurii Savinov **(3)**. Make sure he gets up on time."

Without so much as another word, the redhead went back to his tent. There was an awkward pause. Kai studied the new soldier. He had messy, dark brown hair with spiky bangs that fell over his blue eyes, not too tall either. Ian stood up.

"Rookie, eh? Ever shoot a gun?"

Yurii just nodded.

"Any good?"

He held his hand up horizontally and wavered it to show he wasn't bad.

"Don't you talk?"

"Not much."

The others smirked.

"Well, now that you're here, I'm Ian, Ian Pappov. That's Spencer Dekanozov, Corporal Bryan Kuznetsov and the 'lone wolf' over there is Kai Hiwatari."

Yurii held up one hand in a sort of wave to say hello.

"You'll share a tent with Hiwatari. –yawn- I'm going to hit the sack. Доброй ночи.** (4)**"

The others followed Bryan's example, leaving Kai and Yurii outside. Except for the crackling and popping of the fire, it was silent. Kai turned back to staring out at the forest and thinking. A moment later, he was surprised to feel Yurii put his arms around his waist and nuzzle his neck… just like…

"Anya?"

"Missed me?"

* * *

**  
Yurii:** _-suspenseful music- dun dun dun! How was that for a return chapter? Review please!

* * *

_

**(1) Good morning, love. You still sing beautifully.**

(**2) Good morning, Kai.**

**(3) Heh… I kinda sorta changed my pen name cuz I liked this name. **

**(4) Good Night**


End file.
